Poker Face (lied)
| DS = Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Christmas Tree }} Poker Face is een song geschreven voor Lady Gaga en RedOne in januari 2008. Het staat op haar album The Fame. Het was Lady Gaga's tweede single van dat album. Het lied is een gelijkaardige opvolger van Just Dance maar heeft een donkerdere muziektoon. Het hoofdidee achter Poker Face was biseksualiteit en was een eerbetoon van Gaga aan haar rock'n'roll vriendjes. Lyrisch gezien gaat het lied over seks en gokken. Tekst Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays, (Ay) Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it, baby stay with me (I love it) LoveGame intuition play the cards with spades to start, And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be (Ay) A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun (fun) Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' With my love-glue-gunning (Mah) Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (She got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) Categorie:The Fame